Minha melhor amiga
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Misao uma garota normal, uma adolescente como outra qualquer.Que sofre com paixões, provas surpresas e professores chatos . Como se saíra a nossa querida menina doninha na era atual onde nem tudo pode ser resolvido atirando kunais para todos os lados.


Era um dia normal na cidade de Tókio o sol alto no céu e eu como sempre atrasada o que eu posso dizer que já é um tanto como comum. De novo eu esmaguei o despertador em busca de mais alguns minutos de sono, sabe era mais um daqueles meus sonhos com o gato de olhos azuis que mora na casa ao lado da minha, o nome do anjo? Aoshi! 

Mais hoje eu não posso reclamar pois talvez ainda consiga chegar a tempo de não receber uma bronca da sensei Megumi, ela já está me marcando a algumas semanas, só por causa de uma piadinha boba que eu fiz na aula dela, ai.. ai.. se hoje eu chego atrasada vou começar o dia de castigo. Mas como eu dizendo tive uma sorte, mamãe me chamou por causa de uma carta que chegou hoje pra mim e como é de uma amiga minha de infância lá de Kyoto, ela achou que deveria me entregar logo de manhã, pois poderia ser importante. Devo confessar que fico devendo essa a mamãe ela me salvou... Ufa! Foi uma correria só mais cheguei antes da bruxa. Tá certo que eu tive de engolir meu café da manhã enquanto corria em direção ao colégio mais consegui e acho que dessa vez eu me superei pois o dia mal começou e eu já estou exausta. Bem fazer o que né? Essa sou eu, Misao Makimachi, colegial de quinze aninhos de idade, popularmente conhecida como menina doninha, como eu odeio esse apelido, mas de qualquer forma prazer em conhece-lo! 

Ou.. ou... fim de sonho, lá vem a megera.

_ Misao o que eu te disse sobre não prestar atenção na minha aula?

A sensei Megumi adora me encarar com essa expressão de carrasco, como ela é irritante.

_ Da ultima vez se  a minha memória não me falha, que isso não se repita e detenção no termino das aulas. 

To ferrada, para o meu azar a turma toda achou que eu tava tirando a professora e por isso agora ela tá pê da vida comigo, a sala caiu na gargalhada.

_ Exatamente isso senhorita, mas desta vez além de tudo levará um comunicado para os seus pais. 

Agora sim to duplamente ferrada. Minha mãe vai me dar o maior sermão e no mínimo vou entrar em um castigo daqueles. T_T.

Que dia ótimo como dá pra perceber já comecei bem ele. Agora é melhor eu prestar mais atenção na aula pois se não ela vai continuar pegando no meu pé.

Depois de acalmar a sala Megumi começa finalmente a aula.

_ Por favor , peço a atenção de todos, quero agora apresentar a vocês a senhorita Kamya.

Um murmúrio geral percorre a sala, como seria a nova aluna.

_ Senhorita Kamya por favor entre.

A porta se abre lentamente, todos os olhares da sala voltados para ela, até que aparece na sala a figura formosa de uma bela morena, de altura considerável, um pouco baixinha talvez, para os mais observadores belos olhos azuis e um corpo mesmo com as curvas bem disfarçadas pelo uniforme, já bem delineado para uma garota de  sua idade.  

_ Senhorita Kamya por favor se apresente.

Disse a professora indiferente a reação da sala diante da nova aluna.

Ela meio tímida começa.

_ Bem meu nome é Kamya. Kaoru Kamya. Eu morava até o começo desse ano em Kyoto mas por causa de um convite de uma tia minha para morar com ela, me mudei aqui para Tókio. Sei que vai ser difícil para vocês me aceitarem em sua turma agora já no meio do primeiro semestre mas espero a compreensão de todos assim como também espero conquistar a amizade de vários de vocês com o decorrer do tempo, peço a compreensão de todos comigo e acho que é só. Prazer em conhece-los!

Terminando de falar Kaoru começa a procurar um lugar vago para se sentar e devo confessar que eu não esperava por isso mais o que ela escolheu foi justo o que se encontrava atrás de mim. Ela veio em direção a carteira vaga e quando passou por mim se deteve alguns segundos, me observou e sorriu enigmaticamente para mim. Na hora não entendi mas logo depois tudo me pareceu mais claro do que nunca. 

Assim que a professora desviou a sua atenção da Kaoru e conseqüentemente de mim pude abrir a carta que me foi entregue de manhã e nela estava escrito.

Querida amiga Misao

Não sei se você se lembra de mim, mas eu me lembro perfeitamente de você. Sou a sua amiga Kaoru de Kyoto se lembra? Aquelas tardes que nós passávamos juntas realmente eram maravilhosas, espero poder repeti-las assim que nós nos reencontrarmos, se eu não me engano quando você se mudou para Tokyo me disse que iria estudar no colégio Tomoeda, bem espero que ainda esteja estudando nesse colégio pois estou me mudando para Tókio e já fiz a minha matricula nesse colégio e  com certeza seria ótimo ver um rosto amigo em meio de tantos outros desconhecidos. Sei que já faz cinco anos que não temos contato uma com a outra mas espero que ainda se lembre de mim.

                                                                                          Beijos 

                                                                                                  Kaoru.

Não posso descrever a felicidade que tomou conta de mim, sabia que o nome Kaoru me era familiar mas como eu poderia imaginar que a garota nova era justamente aquela minha grande amiga de infância. Ai, que vergonha ela me reconheceu e eu nem percebi nada, espero que ela me entenda afinal ela mudou muito nesses anos, está irreconhecível.Nunca poderia me esquecer de Kaoru amiga confidente, conselheira e companheira de travessuras, fomos separadas quando tínhamos dez anos, mas realmente nunca encontrei nenhuma outra amiga tão boa como ela. Não pude resistir tinha que dar um oi , mas realmente escolhi o momento mais inadequado o possível, a leitura da sensei Megumi. Sem me dar conta da besteira me virei com um sorriso bobo de quem simplesmente está feliz e vi Kaoru com uma expressão estranha me enviando alguma mensagem por sinais, me mandando me virar e voltar a minha posição normal na minha carteira e prestar atenção na aula, mas eu a ignorei e disse alegremente.

_ Nossa amiga, quanto tempo, estava sentindo saudades, sabia que você está irreconhecível?  

Naquele momento a sala inteira se virou para nós, sensei Megumi estava com um semblante zangado, digamos vermelha de raiva e  me fuzilando com os olhos, ela se encontrava ao lado da minha carteira e da de Kaoru. Nossa naquele momento eu fiquei estática, eu gelei. A partir daí foi bronca, meus olhos surpresos fitavam a imagem da professora furiosa que agora já me despejava na cabeça uma chuva de palavras acompanhadas de uma gozação geral da sala, naquele momento eu me senti péssima, será que Kaoru me perdoaria por aquilo, eu tinha estragado o seu primeiro dia de escola, nós duas ficamos em detenção dupla depois da aula e ainda por cima acompanhado de dever de casa dobrado em todas as matérias por uma semana, como posso descrever esse castigo: Ninguém merece! T_T.   

Depois do desastre que foi a minha primeira aula posso descrever as outras aulas como comuns e tranqüilas, não levei nenhuma bronca, só quase morri de tédio na aula do professor Enishi de matemática e fui motivo de chacota, como se isso fosse novidade, na aula de ciências da professora Makoto, como sempre mal humorada só porque não tem namorado, também com aquela cara feia e cheia de rugas de tanto fazer careta, já que velha ela não é. As outras, nem vale a pena comentar.

Os últimos minutos da última aula antes do horário de almoço pareciam eternos, por isso nem consegui prestar muita atenção na aula de história, só ouvi quando o sinal bateu, aquilo soou como música nos meus ouvidos. Liberdade finalmente! Livre, livre, livre!!!!

N/A: Samurai X não me pertence e eu só peguei os seus personagens para dar asas a minha imaginação. Espero comentários, tanto bons como ruins e por favor sejam sinceros, mesmo que tenham que escrever que a fia está uma droga dê a sua opinião.

Quem quiser me mandar um e-mail:

sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

harusame@bol.com.br

                                       Bye and kisses 

                                                    Sweet Sakura 


End file.
